Lost Documentary
In late 2012, MTV had finished filming a documentary on a man named Jeff Avery. Avery online is known as 'Jeff the Killer'. Avery got this nickname after somebody wrote a story about his life, and published it to the internet calling it "Jeff the Killer". However, MTV at the last minute decided not to air the documentary. They never revealed it, or announced it at all. Jeff and his friends were the only ones to know about it. Recently a VHS tape of the documentary was found in the dumpster of MTV studios by an employee who had recently got fired. The man decided to watch the tape. The documentary began with a narration by Avery himself: "Note. The following film could be considered graphic or disturbing to some viewers. Although the whole story is fact, I believe in an individual's right to have their own choices. They could watch the documentary and let reality sink in, or they could forget about it and keep on living with their head in the sand. Enjoy the documentary film." After this, Jeff was seen standing in front of the camera. "Hello! My name is Jeff. Jeff Avery, but I am mostly known for my nickname 'Jeff the killer'. There's a lot about my life that you have yet to know." The scene then cut to a still image of the famous "Go to sleep" image, while a narrator read the creepypasta out loud. This scene went on for about a half an hour. When the creepypasta was done being read, the scene cut to Jeff, sitting on an armchair, looking at the camera once more. "So now you've heard my charming past. I know, it's scary and downright sad, but hey, so is life." "What most of you probably don't know, is that I am no longer a murderer. I have been murder-free since 2009, and I am very proud of it. So don't expect any 'murder inside gossip" or anything like that." The camera cut to black, once more, but this time, it never faded back. Immediately, the employee heard a loud crash outside of his door. Scared, he looked back at his doorway. After about 5 seconds, the door started to creak open. There was someone at the door, but the employee couldn't see them. They were about to enter. What if it was a burglar? A thief? What if it was Jeff Avery himself? Maybe he was angry that the employee saw the documentary that nobody was supposed to see. Suddenly, catching the employee off-guard, a skeleton popped out of seemingly nowhere. The employee threw up his arms and screamed as the skeleton started to walk towards him. And then, everything went black. The employee was later found dead in his house, with a skeleton next to him. The documentary was never found, but some say it's still out there.... And a skeleton popped out and a skeleton popped out of that skeleton and then a skeleton popped out of that skeleton and a skeleton popped out of that skeleton and a skeleton popped out of THAT skeleton. Category:Cliche Madness Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Lost episudes Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Satire Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Jeff the Killer